No More Sacrifices
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: On Olympus there is an emergency meeting regarding Percy's "kidnapping". Shows Poseidon and the other god's reactions. This isn't easy for anyone. If you want to read a great story and check it out! ;P


**On Olympus there is an emergency Meeting regarding Percy's "kidnapping". Shows Poseidon and the other god's reactions. This isn't easy for anyone. **

I was cleaning my fishing pole on Mount Olympus when I heard ringing.

I cringed because that ringing sound meant that there was an emergency meeting about to start. You learn pretty fast up here that emergency meetings are like dynamite about to explode.

Usually the meetings start out civilized and peaceful but end in yelling and attacking.

I tried to think of an excuse to get me out of this, but came up short. I couldn't say I was sick because I can't get sick. And I couldn't say I was busy with some ocean problem because I went around bragging all morning that I had nothing to fix.

Maybe If I left Olympus now I could say that I didn't hear the ringing and therefore wasn't aware of the meeting.

I was just about escape when I heard Zeus yell, "Poseidon! Everyone is here all ready! Hurry up!"

I groaned and angrily stomped over to the throne room.

When I arrived, there was lots of chatting and everyone seemed to be in a relatively good mood. I plopped down on my throne hoping that this would end soon.

After a few minutes of waiting and playing rock paper scissors with Hermes, Hera finally strode into the center of the room and waited for silence.

She cleared her throat before she spoke, "As you all know there are pressing matters involving the threat that Gaea is posing on us. It is said she is planning to attack and i'm afraid that if we wait we will have to face another close call similar to the last war."

She starting to walk around the entire center of the room slowly, "which is why I've proposed a plan. A plan that Zeus and I have already discussed in depth. And it's about to talk place soon."

"Why are we having a meeting about this plan you have if you two have decided to make all the decisions around here?" Hermes interrupted with a bit of distaste.

Hera sighed, "Because I know everyone in the room will have different opinions about this. And I know that this plan is for the best. It's the only way. This will be done."

Apollo spoke up, "Since you sound so confident, why don't you share your oh so great plan with the rest of us leader?" he asked sarcastically.

I expected Hera to give some retort back, or at least roll her eyes but instead she looked at me. She seemed little scared and a little sad at the same time, I quickly averted my eyes. Why won't she stop looking at me like that?

Hera finally shifted her attention to Zeus who did nothing but adjust his weight on his throne nervously.

She looked at the ground, "It's kind of a long difficult plan to explain..."

"We have the time." Ares said flatly.

Hera looked around the room before she started, "Well ok it's kind of like this..."

She stopped herself to cough and regain her posture. She put on a stern face.

"My plan is to switch the leaders of the Roman and Greek camps."

It was so quiet I could hear my own shock.

"I'm going to take Percy Jackson and Jason Grace and erase all of there memories. Then place them back into their opposite camp. This way the camps will finally untie and they will be a stronger army."

After seconds of strained silence the throne erupted with sound. Did she say that she was going to erase my son's memories and place him in a different camp? I thought she said this was a good plan.

Zeus silenced everyone's argument will a loud, "SHUT UP!"

The gods weren't silent for long though.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to let miss know-it-all over here kidnap Percy and erase his memories! Right Poseidon?" Apollo turned towards me expecting me jump up in protest with him.

I was probably still in shock because even where everybody stared at me I still couldn't process this.

"You already made us loose connection with the outside world and now your going to just let this happen? You do remember that Jason Grace is your son right? How can you not you feel upset about this?" Hermes shot at Zeus.

Zeus stood up "I am upset about this! Do you all really think I like this? That I want any harm to come to my son?" nobody dared to answer.

Zeus took a deep breath before he sat back down, "But this will work. We need this to work."

Hera turned towards me hesitantly, "What is your opinion about this?"

"Everybody turned to stare at me once more. But this time I knew what to say, "No"

Heard frowned, genuinely confused, "_No_?"

I nodded, "No. I'm not letting you do this. You asked for my opinion so there it is. No."

Hera suddenly looked furious, "No? No? No! I don't remember asking for your permission!?"

I felt Athena put her hand on my arm. "I know this isn't easy for you. But what Hera says is true. This is a very wise plan that could make the difference between winning and losing. Percy will just have to sacrifice a few months..."

I yanked my arm away from her "Sacrifice? _Sacrifice_? Don't you dare even say that word! Percy has done nothing but sacrifice his life constantly to fix our mistakes, to fight

our wars. No more sacrifices! Enough is enough!" I snapped on the verge of losing it.

Instead of looking furious Hera looked at me sympathetically again, "I'm sorry Poseidon you can't do anything to stop this from happening. I promise I won't physically harm him." she paused, "I'm sorry, but this is taking place tonight" with that said she started to exit the room.

If yelling wasn't getting anywhere with her I guess I could always try something lower.

If my son was on the line I would for anything. Even this... "Please. Hera please don't do this. I am _begging_ you. Please."

She stopped walking for a moment, but didn't turn around. I part of me knew she would never change her mind. But then another part ached for her to call it off.

She walked out of the throne room.

Zeus quickly followed her out. And the rest of the gods watched them until they were out of sight.

Apollo leaned over to whisper in my ear, "You know we could all team up and try to stop them before..."

I shook my head, "Nobody is turning against anybody. We're screwed enough as it is. I just need to find a way to get over this."

Apollo took a long a long pause and stared at nothing for a while. He finally gave me a pity look, "I'm sorry Poseidon. I really am."

"I'll be ok" I lied. I got up to leave. I didn't want to risk showing anymore emotions in front of my all-powerful family.

Before I could escape with my manliness intact, Athena stopped me, "This isn't going to be easy for any of us you know. I just want you to know that this isn't Gaea fault."

I raised my eyebrow, "Oh really? Because unless I'm hearing things, I sort of think it is."

Athena shook her head furiously, "Then your wrong. She's only trying to help. She's not doing this to hurt you. She's doing this so that everyone has a better chance against Gaea. I think Percy would want to help us, don't you?"

"This is a trick question isn't it? Hmm. let's see, do I think my completely loyal son that does anything for his family and friends would want to sacrifice almost a year of his life away and memoryless from everything? That's a tough one." I said flatly.

Athena just looked at me like I needed sympathy. I didn't need anymore sympathy. What I need is a family that won't kidnap my son and erase his memories. That's what I need.

"Gaea said she was going to umm, _take_ Percy tonight. Do you think you'd want to see him?" Athena asked.

"I don't know Athena! He's probably going to be unconscious! I just want to be alone!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up in emphasis.

I half stomped half dragged myself to my realm underwater, not looking forward towards tonight at all.

**And that's all folks! Tune in next time for a one shot about the awful morning of Percy's disappearance. Tomorrow at 6/7 central. ;)**

**But in all seriousness if you enjoyed this then check out my story "**Moments in Life**" its full of Percy jackson one shots with drama and fluff. Check it out!**

**This may seem random but isn't music wonderful? Listening to the right song at the right time can just be so wonderful. It weird because music could have been made years ago or miles away but you feel so close to it. Like you can tell what the singer was feeling and then it can make you feel something too. Just a thought. **

**Anyways REVIEW if you want to make me happy ;P**


End file.
